Melting Ice Outtake
by Momo16
Summary: O/S between Sinder and Embry's daughter, Evelyn and how she deals with the love in her life, with a human boy, Leo. Have a read :D READ MELTING ICE to understand (You don't have to if you don't want to)...


**I just wrote this because the idea was stuck in my mind... I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: anything recognisable is not mine.**

Evelyn's POV

"Leo's come in." Elijah whispered at me as we were sitting together in the cafeteria. I didn't need him to tell me that but he found it amusing to point it out to me. I caught his scent the moment he stepped foot into the cafeteria, it was a warm cinnamon scent... absolutely delicious.

I pushed around the rabbit food on my plate, I had picked out the mean a while ago and now there was nothing left but greens. Luckily, I had hunted the night before; I preferred the blood then this stuff unlike my brother who seemed to be like a bottom pit something definitely inherited from my father. Once I made out I was done with the salad I pushed my food over to Elijah who grunted his appreciation.

Looking up, I saw Mia -who was sat across from us- sigh happily at my brother, him eating was not a nice sight so I really didn't understand that.

Discreetly, I looked over my shoulder and catch bright grey eyes looking at me. Leo raised his hand ever so slightly, to wave at me and smiled. Not wanting him to see me smiling, I bit into my bottom lip and quickly turned away from him.

"God, that was obvious." Elijah huffed under his breath, too low for anyone apart from me to hear.

I punched him in the shoulder, hard and was satisfied when he winced in pain. It took a lot for my brother to feel pain and thankfully for me being a mix of vampire and werewolf, I could cause him that pain.

"I'll see you later; I'm going to get my books out for next lesson." I said to Elijah, he cocked his brow at me as I stood up; reminding me so much of dad. It was so weird how alike they looked, I was a mix of both of my parents. I had my dad's dark eyes, my mum's high cheekbones... you know the ones where you smile and it looks like you have apples on your cheeks. My hair was black and my skin wasn't as pale as my mom's however it was a lot lighter than my dad and brothers, it was like I had a light tan.

I put my tray back before exiting the cafeteria to retrieve my books for my locker, I could hear Leo's steps behind me, forget the hearing... I could smell him from a mile of way. I wanted to run away as fast as I could but I couldn't, the halls were full of roaming students and I couldn't drop our cover like that, no matter how much I wanted to get away from him.

Speed walking, I quickly got my books but as I turned around I bumped into Leo; his hands shot out to steady which I needed as I was too busy staring at him.

_Damn, I was too caught up in his scent that I didn't even realise he was right behind me._

Leo quickly took a step back away from me, nervously scratching the back of his neck as he smiled at me. "Evelyn, hi."

"Hi, Leo." I said trying to hide my blush which I could feel creeping up my face.

We both stood their awkwardly as we knew what was coming next, it happened every time but he was persistent about it. Leo wasn't bad looking, god, no! He was actually very, verygood looking and the fact that he was human only made me fantasize about how unearthly beautiful he would be if was to be turned into a vampire.

I quickly shook my head, trying to get rid of that stupid thought; it would never happen so there was no point in pursuing it.

"So are you free this weekend?" he asked me, with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I can't I am really busy... going camping with the family, you know?" I asked, trying my hardest not to grimace from the crestfallen look on his face.

"Maybe another time then?" he asked his face picking up. Leo had one of the sweetest smiles; he ran his fingers through his dark hair pushing it out of his grey eyes. I was falling head over heels for this boy and fast. However, I didn't want to drag him into my mythical world, a world of danger.

I couldn't drag him into this.

"Maybe not." I said softly, adjusting the text books in my hand. I bit my lip hard when I saw the pained look on his face; I knew I was hurting him. Every time he had asked me, I wouldn't give a yes or no answer, always 'maybe', some thought I was being coy and maybe I was; I enjoyed his attention, it was like an unintentional game we played.

However, I just flat out rejected him.

I couldn't bear to stand there and watch him in devastation, I quickly ran down the hallway; forcing myself to stay at human pace. I felt the tears pricking at the corners off my eyes and tried to blink them away when I ran into Elijah.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said, taking hold of my shoulders.

"I'm not feeling too good. I'll see you later." I said rushing past him and out of the exit. Once out in the open air, I plucked out my phone to ring my Nana Esme.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Nana?" I hiccupped into the phone.

"What is it sweetheart?" she asked softly.

"I think I love him." I told her as I wiped my tears away furiously.

~O~

I walked into the library; it was staying open late tonight. I knew he would be here tonight, he was here most nights lately; studying for an upcoming exam. There was no point in me studying, once I read over it, the information was embedded in my mind. Sniffing the air, I caught his scent it was something I recognised instantly now. At first when I smelt it, it would annoy me but now I enjoyed it, it was a constant reminder of him. There were other scent in the library but his was the only one I cared for.

Following the direction of his scent, I found him in the back as usual just like he is. I walked slowly behind the shelves; I didn't want him to see me... stalking him. I had no point in being there, it was just Leo and even then I had no right, I rejected him I should just leave him be.

I plucked a book from the nearest shelf and held it in front of my face as I watched him with his books splayed out around him; he ran his hands in his hair in frustration as he was scribbling something down. I recognised a scent waft past me; I looked up to see Lucy, a girl who I had only seen pass me in the hallways. I heard she was a Drama major and supposedly she was damn good at it as well.

_But what is she doing here?_

She wore a short denim skirt with a pastel pink blouse which was one size too small if I do say so myself, I looked down at my skinny jeans and plain t-shirt... my fashion sense wasn't that bad. Lucy strode past me as if she didn't have a care in the world, bitch.

I wasn't one to use such profanities but that was one of the more appropriate words that came to my mind as she went to sit down next to Leo. He looked up and smiled his cute smile at her, which was my cute smile.

For the next 45 minutes I watched them from the shelves, I know it seemed a little creepy and stalker-ish but I couldn't help watching him with her; he was oblivious to her soft touches against his bicep and how she would lean into him and ask for help, at one point she ran his fingers through his hair commenting on how soft it was. I bit my lip and closed my eyes willing myself not to do something stupid like run up to her and break her stupid neck or drain her blood.

I watched them until they packed their things up and both stood up to depart, "So Leo, what are you doing this weekend? Want to go out?" Lucy asked him with a big smile as she stuck her chest out. Tramp.

"Oh ... well I guess..." he trailed off and that's when it dawned on me, that he was actually consider her offer.

_Yeah well you didn't want him, so someone else does..._a little voiced nagged me in the back of my mind.

Before I knew what I was doing I stepped out of my hiding place with my book, "Hi Leo." I said smiling brightly at him; some may say too brightly if they looked close enough.

"Evey, what are you doing here?" he asked her, confused.

"Oh you know, just come to read." I said waving my book in the air.

"_150 Greatest Sex Positions_?" he asked, clearly amused by my blunder.

My eyes widened as I took in the book in my hands, "Oh... well its interesting!" I tried to justify, utterly mortified.

"Well Evey meet Lucy, Lucy this is my-err- I mean-"

Before he could carry on I quickly cut him off by shaking Lucy's hand, "I'm his girlfriend." I could feel my cheeks burning up but I tried act as natural as possible.

"Your girlfriend?" she asked Leo, perplexed.

"Yes." I said condescendingly as I laced my fingers through his, I kept my eyes on Lucy as I was too afraid to look at Leo. He probably hated me at this moment, hated me for ruining his chances with 'Leggy Lucy' over here.

"Oh, well... I'll see you guys later." Lucy said as she grabbed her bag and made a hasty exit.

Finally after a few awkward seconds I gently pried my fingers away from Leo's, "Sorry." I whispered quietly.

"What was that?" he asked, looking down at me.

"I-I don't know, I just saw her with you and I just got overwhelmed with jealousy I guess. I'm sorry, if you want her then I'm sure you can catch up to her now if you l-"I was cut off by his lips pressing onto mine. Leo's lips were soft against mine; I could teeth gently nipping at my bottom lip as his hands worked their way up my shoulders to cradle my face.

After a few seconds of that, Leo's tongue traced softly over my lips causing me to moan into his mouth, I didn't even have the time to be embarrassed as we both pulled back when we heard a throat being cleared.

We looked up to see the librarian frowning at us as she tried to hide her smirk, "Just keep it down please." She winked at us both before leaving.

I turned back to look up at Leo who was smiling his beautiful smile at me, "God, you're so beautiful. Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" he asked me.

"No."

"The first day I saw you." He smirked at me. "Just out of curiosity, were you spying on me?"

"Psht! No," I laughed half-heartedly.

"So..." he trailed off.

"Want to go for dinner on Saturday?" I asked him.

"Sure, if you bring that book with you." He smiled devilishly at me as he pushed a dark strand of hair from my face. "That was one the best spying I have ever seen." He said pulling me into another kiss.

One day I would have to tell Leo of my secret and for some reason all the fear I carried before seemed to evaporate as sealed my lips with his.

**I enjoyed writing that; I hope you enjoyed reading it. Leave me a review... Good night!**


End file.
